1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock vibration data storing method in which required vibration waveform data generated during transportation, for example, are efficiently gathered and stored.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional shock vibration data storing apparatus, as discussed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 2-8272, is constituted such that when vibration waveform data have reached a pre-established reference level (when reference level starting points of the waveform and reference level have been detected), this serves as a trigger for storing future vibration waveform data from the reference level starting point to a predetermined point of the vibration waveform in a memory within a range of the capacity of the cyclic memory, and supplementarily storing vibration data before the reference level starting point within the limit of the remaining capacity of the cyclic memory. Also, vibration waveform data including a peak point exceeding the reference level are stored in the memory. Those arrangements are made for the purposes of grasping the transportation status.
The basic idea prevailing in any one of the conventional techniques is that data which have exceeded the reference level, among all vibration waveform data, are to be gathered.
However, as a result of repeated observation and analysis of a large number of transportation examples under various transportation conditions, the inventors of the present invention have found out that it is indispensable for factor analysis of vibration data equal to or more than the reference level including the peak point, and improvement of transportation conditions to grasp the vibration status of not only the vibration including the hazardous peak point but also as to how this vibration is induced, how the induced vibration is terminated and what peak point is reached after the preceding peak point has been terminated.
In the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 2-8272, since it is only a predetermined number of words after the reference level starting point of the reference level that can be stored in a memory, it is practically impossible to ensure that the peak point is included in this predetermined number of words. This being the case, it is more difficult to make sure that the vibration waveform data, before the reference level starting point and after the reference level terminating point, contribute to the grasp of factors of waveform data which have exceeded the reference level.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems.